


A home within the constellations

by matcamilktea



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Death, Drunk Venti (Genshin Impact), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Zhongli (Genshin Impact), Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance, Sad Venti (Genshin Impact), Suffering Xiao (Genshin Impact), Venti Being a Little Shit (Genshin Impact), Xiao Needs a Hug (Genshin Impact), Xiao in Love (Genshin Impact)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcamilktea/pseuds/matcamilktea
Summary: After over 2000 years of being the anemo archon, venti finally feels as if its time to let go, all he wants is to be among the stars.He promises his lover to watch over him, that they will be set upon the same path by the stars once more. In another lifetime.
Relationships: Venti & Xiao (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 20





	A home within the constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i yearned to write some angst so here we are!!  
> nothing to long,,, if this gets good feedback ill probably create a small oneshot series.  
> The death in the fic isnt canon and neither is the relationship!! thanks ever so much for reading!

Without his gnosis, the infamous god of wind really wondered if his time in Teyvat had come to an end. The people of Mondstat had slowly forgotten about their beloved barbatos, the only reminder being the large statue that stood tall at the very peak of the city. A soft tune drifted from the bard's lips as he plucked a solemn tune from his lyre. From the top of starsnatch cliff the god gazed quietly at the stars, he longed to become a part of their constellations. 

Leaving a trail of crushed Cecelias behind him he advanced to the very peek of the cliff, the soft breeze carried his tune. However, it also carried something that seemed to only make his mind ache, that distinct smell of dandelions that had made him forget so many times. If only Diluc understood this then maybe he wouldn’t have stopped serving him the finest wine. 

Nobody liked a drunken god, but drink was the only thing that could calm Barbatos. It was the only thing that could temporarily fog his mind and make him forget the pain even if it was just for a short while. 

The abyss had been vanquished, the tsaritas plans foiled. The traveller had found their lost sibling having uncovered the many secrets Teyvat and celestia had buried deep within. After two thousand years as he anemo archon, he had become tired. He knew he would join his dearest friend soon. 

“I know you’re here, xiao. I told you it's bad to stare.” Barbatos’ sighed, his eyes did not move from the skyline. 

“why venti? do you not care?” the adeptus spat, throwing his jade spear to the ground. 

“always so quick to jump to conclusions, you never change.” the god turned to look at xiao. A certain sadness glazed his eyes, but he did not cry. “of course I care, xiao. However, mondstat has lost their love for me. They do not need me.” 

“Bullshit venti!” the yakasha bawled, his voice cracking slightly. “I need you!” 

In a quick movement xiao latched a hand onto the bard's collar, pulling him so close that their forehead's clashed painfully. Guilt and sorrow surged through both of their veins but venti only smiled, laying a delicate hand on xiaos chest. 

With a clattering thud he let his lyre slip from his other hand, he would never play another song. 

“My love, we shall meet in another life. This blanket of stars will set us on the same path once more. Until then I shall watch over you from my home in the constellations. Venti breathed. 

“Dont leave me, venti. Please...” the adeptus pleaded in reply. Venti had never seen xiao cry, but now beneath his hand he watched his only love sob and hiccup because he knew venti was going to die. 

And so, he kissed him. 

Oh, how he would miss this. Their kiss was filled with so much need. Xiao wished for it to never end, he only hoped venti would stay a few more moments. Tears wet their cheeks, but as Venti pulled away xiaos throat remained dry, he couldn’t form a final coherent sentence. 

“In another life, xiao. I will love you, forever,” and with that venti stepped to the edge of starsnatch cliff. 

He allowed himself to fall. 

As he plummeted towards the ground venti understood that his demise awaited him. 

But he did not feel despair, he relished in the idea he could finally be free from the many responsibilities he had carried for the past years; he was finally happy. 

Xiao only sobbed. He urged to scream but no sound could escape his tear-soaked lips. He clutched the lyre to his chest and wondered if it was finally time he begged morax to be relieved of his own duties. 

As venti smiled to himself one last time he dispersed into a cloud of fluttering white butterflies and dandelion seeds. As his mind and conscious slipped from his grasp, he could only hope that the dandelions would spread and grow all across wind rise. A splendid final resting place. 

As Xiao used all his strength to lift his head from his hands, he noticed this cloud of dandelions and elegant creatures, however he also noticed something that lifted the heavy weight from his heart just a little. 

A star that wasn’t there before had appeared directly above mondstat, it shone brightly and after many millennia finally completed the constellation of what could only be carmen dei. 

He knew now that venti was watching over him, and he would for many lifetimes to come until the fated lovers met again.


End file.
